Verliebe dich nie in deine Feindin!
by Miischka
Summary: Es ist die Finale Schlacht. Unschuldige Zauberer werden gefoltert, gebrochen und getötet. Severus bekennt sich zur Seite des Lichts und auch noch jemand anderes legt seine Karten auf den Tisch. Wer wird überleben? Und welche Seite wird am Ende siegen?


Verliebe dich nie in deine Feindin!

3 Jahre, nachdem er Albus Dumbledore mit dem Todesfluch umgebracht hatte, stand Severus Snape erneut innerhalb von Hogwarts Mauern.

3 lange Jahre waren vergangen – 3 schreckliche Jahre, in denen er sich vor der restlichen Welt auf der Flucht war. Hin und wieder hatte er auch einen von Voldemorts widerwärtigen Aufträgen ausführen müssen.  
Ihm wurde immer noch übel bei dem Gedanken an die vielen bestialischen Morde, die er hatte ausüben müssen.

Es war kein einziger Tag vergangen, an dem er sein Schicksal nicht verflucht hatte.  
Kein einziger Tag, an dem er sich nicht selbst bedauerte.

Am liebsten hätte er aufgegeben.  
Nicht selten hatte er kurz davorgestanden, sich einen tiefen Abgrund hinunterzuwerfen oder einen winzigen Schluck von einem höchstwirksamen Gift zu kosten.

Doch stets hatte er sich zurück zur Ordnung gerufen, er war es einfach nicht wert, jetzt schon zu sterben. Nein, er hatte es verdient zu leiden.

Und nun, knapp 3 Jahre nachdem er seinen einzigen Vertrauten hatte umbringen müssen, stand er auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Oh ja, die Finale Schlacht hatte soeben begonnen. Die Schlacht zwischen und Gut und Böse.  
Die Schlacht, die alles verändern würde.

Die Schlacht, in der Harry und Voldemort erneut aufeinandertrafen.

Severus hatte viel von dem Goldjungen gelesen.

Er war zwar auf der Flucht gewesen, doch durch einige brillante Zauber hatte er es eingefädelt, weiter mit dem Tagespropheten versorgt zu werden.

Jeden Tag war dort etwas über den „Jungen-der-lebt" zu lesen.  
Über ihn und Ronald Weasley.  
Die beiden waren nun Auroren und die Reporter wurden nicht müde über ihr Leben zu berichten.

Doch abgesehen von diesen Berichten hatte er, kurz nachdem er untergetaucht war, einen weiteren Artikel über jemanden des goldenen Trios entdeckt.

Er handelte von einem schrecklichen Autounfall, bei dem der weibliche Teil des goldenen Trios verstarb. Hermione Granger war tot.

Viele Zauberer haben diese schockierende Nachricht mit Schrecken aufgenommen.

Und auch Severus musste zugeben, dass auch ihn der Tod der Gryffindor nicht ganz kalt ließ.

Wie konnte ein Mensch, der einer der Lieblingsopfer des Dunklen Lords war, mehrere von seinen Angriffen überleben, nur um dann durch so etwas banales, wie durch einen Autounfall zu sterben?

Severus bedauerte ihren Tod.

An jenem verhängnisvollen Tag hatte die Seite des Lichts einen ihrer wertvollsten Kämpfer verloren.

Doch er hatte auch von mehreren Dingen gelesen, die ihm Hoffnung gegeben haben.

So zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass es die Todesser einfach nicht schaffen wollten, in Hogwarts einzufallen.

Dies hatte die Welt vor allem Minerva McGonagall zu verdanken.  
Als Schulleiterin tat sie wirklich alles um die Schule und ihre Schüler zu schützen.

Dafür zollte Severus ihr seinen tiefsten Respekt.

Die ganzen Jahre über hatte er auf den Moment gewartet, an dem die Schlacht endlich beginnen möge.

Nun endlich war es also so weit.

Voldemort hatte ihn zu spät gerufen, denn als Severus auf das Gelände von Hogwarts apparierte war die Schlacht schon in vollem Gange.

Suchend blickte er sich um.

Soweit das Auge reichte, sah er Todesser. Todesser, die Auroren folterten.  
Todesser, die unschuldige Menschen zerstückelten. Todesser, die Kämpfer auf der Seite der Lichtes umbrachten.

Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte die Seite des Lichts eine wirkliche Chance auf den Sieg.

Nun war es also an der Zeit Farbe zu bekennen.  
Endlich würde er zeigen können, auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand.

Er genoss das Gefühl, welches er verspürte, als er den ersten Todesser niederstreckte.

Der Mann war einer der wenigen Todesser gewesen, die Severus wirklich gut leiden konnte. Sein Todesfluch hatte ihn unerwartet im Rücken getroffen.

Unerschrocken kämpfte er sich durch die Menge.

Er musste Potter unbedingt finden.  
Er musste sehen, wie Voldemort fiel!

Endlich sah er ihn. Harry Potter stand mitten auf einer großen Lichtung, Voldemort gegenüber.

Er stand inmitten von einer jungen Frau und – Snape konnte es einfach nicht fassen – Albus Dumbledore.

Wie war dies möglich? Er hatte ihn doch sterben sehen! Ihn umgebracht!

Doch dann durchfuhr ihn eine schockierende Erkenntnis. Plötzlich machten die vielen Bücher über Illusionszauber Dumbledores und seine fehlende Leiche einen völlig neuen Sinn.

Die drei Zauberer, die dort gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger kämpften, schlugen sich überraschend gut.

Doch wer war die Frau?

Sie kämpfte mit einer Eleganz und Entschlossenheit, die Severus Snape ein wenig neidisch werden ließ.

Ihre langen, braunen Locken wehten im Wind und ihr Gesicht war von der Anstrengung gerötet.

Sie trug die Kleidung eines Todessers und auf ihrem nackten Arm brannte das Dunkle Mal.

Severus hatte schon öfter etwas über eine neue Todesserin gehört, dies aber jedes Mal aus Gerücht abgetan.

Bei der Todesserin soll es sich nämlich um eine enge Vertraute des Dunklen Lords gehandelt haben.

Und Severus war sich sicher, dass Voldemort nichts und niemandem vertraute.

Doch offenbar hatte er dies getan und war verraten worden.

„Nun, das geschieht ihm Recht", dachte Severus schadenfroh.

Doch es wunderte ihn sehr, wem Voldemort offenbar sein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte.  
Frauen waren nach Sicht des Dunklen Lord nämlich überhaupt nichts wert.  
Dass es sich bei dieser jungen Frau noch dazu um ein ungewöhnlich schönes Exemplar handelte, wunderte Severus noch mehr.

Sollte sich Voldemort vielleicht auch einmal zu einer Frau hingezogen fühlen?  
Liebte er sie womöglich sogar?

Snape konnte es sich eigentlich vorstellen.

Normalerweise hätte er aufgrund einer solchen Vorstellung sogar spöttisch aufgelacht, doch der Blick, den Voldemort der Frau zuwarf, sprach eine ganz andere Sprache.

Dann konnte Severus die lauten Worte Harry Potters vernehmen: „Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Blitz löste sich aus Potters Zauberstab und schoss direkt auf Voldemort zu.

Wenige Sekunden später, war der Mann, der die Zauberwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, tot.

Harry brach daraufhin unter glücklichen Schluchzern zusammen und Albus schloss erleichtert die Augen.

Die Frau neben ihnen wandte sich freudestrahlend um.  
Nun blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Und dann lächelte sie.

Und Severus Snape erkannte, warum Voldemort ihr sein Herz geschenkt hatte.

Denn auch er hatte seines an sie verloren – an die unglaubliche Hexe, die sich Hermione Granger nannte.


End file.
